An Angel In Middle-Earth
by KayKay-PrincessOfTheeInsane-19
Summary: After Anna had thrown John through the wall and into the backyard;he gave his consent to Michael for possession in exchange for Mary's safety.Michael approached Anna, laid his hand on her shoulder;reducing her to ash by seting her ablaze from within.It apeared she was dead;and she in fact was.But truthfully God resurrected her and sent her to middle-earth to help with the struggle.


So, awhile ago after the episode with the watch making elves i started to wonder, what if their is MORE realitys then just 'the relm of the fairies' and our relm surrounding the Supernatural world? What if some people can see into those dimensions and that's where some of our books and TV shows come from? So I decided that when Tolkin was writing The Lord of the Rings he was actually glancing into another dimension.

On that note, what if the Valar asked God to send one of his angels to help the Fellowship with their struggle? But angels...they arent meant to pass throuh the road between the dimensions like the fairy folk are, so Anna's grace was inevitably damaged and will need time to heal its self, God left a little...suprise when he reconstructed her vessel to make up for that though.

* * *

Anna groaned as she woke up, becoming aware of the slight burning sensation that seemed to becoming from the core of her being. She then felt eyes on her and opened her eyes, siting up sharply, taking note of a strange tugging in her shoulder blades, the last thing she remembered was feeling first her vessel, then her body and finally her grace being burnt to a crisp by her older brother Michael.

"Ah, I see you've woken." Said a kind looking grey haired man who had been given he task of watching the strange women who had suddenly appeared within the meeting of he council of Elrond soon after they had been proclaimed The Fellowship of the Ring.

Anna paused, noticing he looked familiar and suddenly it clicked in her mind and her brow furrowed and she attempted to summon her angel blade into her hand, fearing this was a trick devised to try and torture her for her betrayal of heaven.

As she pulled on the power of her grace the burning sensation increased and seemed to course through her, causing her to cry out in pain and drop the blade that had indeed appeared in her hand before she curled in on herself in an attempt to ease the pain.

Gandalf stood and called out for Elrond, moving to the seemingly human girls side, though from how she had made that blade appear from no where made it plain that she was no mortal women.

"Why would you bring me back just for me to be in pain Father?" She whispered breathlessly as the pain began to subside, she knew it had to have been God who had brought her back, even if this was all a trick by her brothers and sisters for betraying heaven because as far as she knew the only being able to bring an angel back to life was God.

"Who is this 'Father'?" Gandalf asked, wondering what being had the power to bring someone back to life, for he assumed that was what she had meant. Before he got his answer though Elrond walked into the room followed closely by Aragorn.

"I see our guest is awake..." Elrond said noticing her pain and walked over to her, planing on finding out what was causing the pain. He had check to make sure that she wasn't injured when she had...arrived and had seen no visible signs of damage, but the girl had had a look of discomfort on her face, as if there was a hidden pain inside her.

Anna, guessing he was going to make an attempt at healing her said. "None of your healing ability's will do any good, its my grace that's damaged." She told him as she attempted slide off the bed and onto her feet, satisfied that her legs were steady and the burning sensation was a faint pulse.

"Your grace? How has the manner you move in been damaged?" Aragorn questioned a bit confused, perhaps she was referring to the way she had appeared out of this air with the sound of rushing wind.

"No...my grace is...my race's version of a soul." Anna informed them and then asked. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is..." She trailed off, remembering the feeling of being burned alive and shuddered. "Well, that's not important. How can I be sure your real?" She asked.

"Why would you think we are not real?" Elrond questioned the fiery haired women.

"Well...where I come from, Middle-Earth is a work of fiction. Not real in the least." Anna explained, looking down at herself and noting how she seemed to be dressed in the outfit she had wore during the battle with and fall of Lucifer. Castiel and Uriel may have been only children during the fall but Anna was older then them, she had been just old enough to be counted as a soldier and be put in rank under her elder brothers and sisters.

Elronds brow furrowed and he looked over at Gandalf, wondering if the wise wizard could make any sense of this.

Seeing the look Elrond gave him Gandalf said. "I had heard rumors...among other Wizards of there being other lands besides Middle-Earth, but before now I had seen no proof." He told Elrond glacing pointedly at Anna's back.

"What are you...?" Anna muttered but did finish her sentence, having looked behind herself and she eye brows furrowed slightly at the redish pink wings that were protruding from her back, she had been so procupied with the fact that she was _in _The Lord of the Rings that she had failed to noticed that for some reason her wings from her true form-though very noticable smaller to acomidate her vessels size-were sprouting from her back. She shifted them and noted that it seemed the smaller set of whiteish pink wings that belonged under the redish pink wings were not there and guessed it would take some getting used to flying with one set of wings. She wondered why they were on her vessel.

"Who and what are you exactly?" Elrond questioned causing Anna to look up at the Elf-who well old by human standards and moderatly aged by elf standards was still fairly young by angel standards-seemed to be giving her a look that warned her not to decline an answer.

"I'm Anna...I'm..." Anna paused, wondering exactly how to explain what she was. "I'm angel, basically my words version of a Maia, but I fell from grace to experience life as a human...unfortunatly I was forced to reclaim my grace in an attempt to stop the apocolypse-which basically means the end of the world." She told them.

"I see..." Elrond said thinking over for a moment before saying.

"Your name translated over into an elven name mean 'gift' perhaps there is a reason you are here, its possible you're meant to help us in our quest." Gandalf told her.

"And that quest would be...bringing the ring to mordor." Anna reasoned from the presence of Aragorn.

"Yes.." Elrond said, wondering how this stange girl knew that. At that Anna realized she should probably pretend not to know anything more then she'd already reviled, if she really was in the lord of the rings universe and this wasn't some kind of trick by Michael or Zachariah to fool her or something like that then she should try not to disrupt the time line of this world to much.

_'I'm insane.'_ Anna decided._ 'I've gone crazy from he pain of Michael burning me alive, I'm in my last moments right now i bet, that's why i felt that burning sensation when i pulled on my grace and why I have my wings in my human vessel. This is all a dream my mind has concocted to escape the pain.'_ She told herself, after all; In her human life she had been an avid fan of The Lord of the Rings, so maybe her mind had concocted something familiar that it thought would be comforting to get her through her final moments. Finally she noticed the three others in the room looking at her and nodded. "I guess we'll I'm here it wouldn't hurt to help with the destroying of the ring." She told them.

* * *

Anna's outfit is like the one in the picture at the top, but she has redish pink leggings on as well that match the color of her wings almost perfectly


End file.
